Question: Suppose $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are real numbers such that
\[\frac{ac}{a + b} + \frac{ba}{b + c} + \frac{cb}{c + a} = -9\]and
\[\frac{bc}{a + b} + \frac{ca}{b + c} + \frac{ab}{c + a} = 10.\]Compute the value of
\[\frac{b}{a + b} + \frac{c}{b + c} + \frac{a}{c + a}.\]
Explanation: Adding the given equations, we get
\[\frac{c(a + b)}{a + b} + \frac{a(b + c)}{b + c} + \frac{b(c + a)}{c + a} = 1,\]which simplifies to $a + b + c = 1.$

Subtracting the equations given in the problem, we get
\[\frac{c(b - a)}{a + b} + \frac{a(c - b)}{b + c} + \frac{b(a - c)}{c + a} = 19.\]Let
\begin{align*}
u &= \frac{a}{a + b} + \frac{b}{b + c} + \frac{c}{c + a}, \\
v &= \frac{b}{a + b} + \frac{c}{b + c} + \frac{a}{c + a},
\end{align*}so $u + v = 3.$  Also,
\begin{align*}
u - v &= \frac{a - b}{a + b} + \frac{b - c}{b + c} + \frac{c - a}{c + a} \\
&= (a + b + c) \frac{a - b}{a + b} + (a + b + c) \frac{b - c}{b + c} + (a + b + c) \frac{c - a}{c + a} \\
&= a - b + \frac{c(a - b)}{a + b} + b - c + \frac{a(b - c)}{b + c} + c - a + \frac{b(c - a)}{c + a} \\
&= -19.
\end{align*}Subtracting the equations $u + v = 3$ and $u - v = -19,$ we get $2v = 22,$ so $v = \boxed{11}.$